wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirisfal Glades
(16,200) (900) (360) (180) (180) (180) |capital = Undercity |minor = Brill |government = Monarchy |affiliation = Forsaken |loc = Northwestern Lordaeron }} On the northern coast of Lordaeron lies the eerie Tirisfal Glades. The unofficial kingdom to the ForsakenLands of Conflict, pg. 106, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. Although tainted and melancholic, Tirisfal still very much has its own unique, haunting beauty, particularly in such areas as the stony North Coast, the village of Brill, and the deep atmosphere of the ruined Agamand Mills. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken, but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. The minions of the Scourge are also ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapidated mills with their foul presence. History The region that would come to be known as Tirisfal was first inhabited by Dragonflayer clan vrykul fleeing King Ymiron, who had ordered his people to destroy the fleshy children they had begun to give birth to—humans. The keepers Tyr, Archaedas, and Ironaya later passed through the region, having stolen the Discs of Norgannon from keeper Loken. They were leading groups of vrykul, mechagnomes, and earthen to the safety of the south, far from Loken's wrath. They were attacked by Zakazj and Kith'ix, two C'Thraxxi sent by Loken. While Archaedas and Ironaya continued south, Tyr held them off in a great battle that lasted for a straight week. Tyr sacrificed himself to save his friends and allies, expending his life in a cataclysmic explosion that killed himself and Zakazj, and grievously wounded Kith'ix, who fled. The other keepers and a group of titan-forged returned to the site to see what had happened, and found the bodies of Tyr and Zakazj. They were buried together where they had died, and Tyr's massive silver hand was set atop the burial place. The region was named Tyr's Fall (or Tirisfal in the vrykul language), and many grateful vrykul stayed behind to watch over the hand and the area until the end of their days.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 63 The Tirisfal Glades were the landing place of the Highborne (later high elves) led by Dath'Remar Sunstrider after the night elves exiled them from Kalimdor. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world. In truth, the madness was caused by the chaotic mixture of residual light and shadow energies created by the bodies of Tyr and Zakazj buried beneath their feet. The Highborne were never able to discover the exact cause of their afflictions, and they later packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies, Quel'thalas. Guardians of Tirisfal Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just north of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, a number of undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of the Scarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. In Wrath of the Lich King ;Battle for the Undercity During the War against the Lich King, members of the Horde and Alliance formed a temporary alliance at the siege of Angrathar the Wrathgate. Grand Apothecary Putress's betrayal ended seven years of cold war between the two factions as their armies converged on the Undercity. Warchief Thrall's forces stormed the front gates of the Ruins of Lordaeron while King Varian Wrynn's army assaulted the Sewer entrance to the city. These two armies confronted Putress, Varimathras, and finally each other at the Battle for the Undercity. In Cataclysm Little of Tirisfal changed during the devastating Cataclysm. The most notable changes to the area include the revamping of all architecture to something more Forsaken-themed. Brill is a prime example of this, as well as the new gate that separates Tirisfal from Silverpine Forest. The Forsaken have expanded their holdings slightly with Calston Estate near Stillwater Pond. The Bulwark has been reinforced with high walls, and plague tanks are now stationed at Garren's Haunt. Perhaps in response to this expansion, the Scarlet Crusade has expanded its holding at the Solliden Farmstead, erecting a new establishment called the Scarlet Palisade. In Legion Hints as to what lay beneath Tirisfal Glades will be revealed as part of one of the artifact questlines.BlizzCon 2015 Q&A Panel Geography Much of Tirisfal Glades is forested, though is dreary and gloomy. There are a small number of lakes, including Brightwater Lake to the east. Rolling hills lead from Brill up to the Scarlet Monastery, though the area should be approached with caution by lower level players, as the Scarlet Crusade can be dangerous to the unwary. High mountains make up the bulk of the geography to the west, especially surrounding Deathknell. Along the northern coast is the Great Sea, its shores populated by hostile murlocs. Travel Getting there ; Alliance: From Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands, travel west to the Bulwark. ; Horde: The zeppelins can bring players from Grom'gol Base Camp, Orgrimmar, or Vengeance Landing. Players can also use the Orb of Translocation in Silvermoon City. From Forsaken High Command in Silverpine Forest, travel north to Tirisfal. Flight Master locations : Brill : Bulwark : Undercity Zeppelin locations : Brill to Grom'gol Base Camp, Northern Stranglethorn; Orgrimmar, Durotar; or Vengeance Landing, Borean Tundra Portals : Stair of Destiny (via Magic Quarter) Orb of Translocation : Ruins of Lordaeron to Silvermoon City Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Note: Though there are no pools to fish from, open water requires a minimum skill level of 25 to fish successfully from. Notable characters Tirisfal Glades is home to several Forsaken of status. From the base camp in Deathknell, Executor Arren sends promising young Forsaken out into the world. In Brill, Executor Zygand leads the effort to reclaim Tirisfal from the Scarlet Crusade, and at the Bulwark, High Executor Derrington seeks to eradicate the foothold the Scourge has established in the Plaguelands. Quests :See also: Tirisfal Glades questing guide Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-Tirisfal.jpg|Tirisfal Glades, post-Cataclysm Dungeons The instanced, winged dungeon known as the Scarlet Monastery can be found in Tirisfal Glades. It is split into four wings: the Graveyard (26-36), Library (29-39), Armory (32-42), and Cathedral (35-45). Subzones Additional information * The western end of Tirisfal contains a large inaccessible area. There is a path leading to the area accessed via a small lake in the northwest by the coast, past the Solliden Farmstead. The path is currently blocked by large rocks. *To the west of Deathknell is a blank area surrounded by mountains. For a long time this was simply unincorporated terrain. In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, it now contains a small lake and some trees. On this lake lies a small island on which a chair, a skeleton and box(with a strange creature) is placed. Also a circle of glowing mushrooms is to be found but barely seen because of a smoke cloud above it. * Getting the exploration achievement Explore Tirisfal Glades at a low level can be difficult since as you approach Whispering Gardens, the Scarlet Scouts will kill you unless you are somewhat close to their level (29-30) or above. * Lots of Books for Well Read can be found in the Scarlet Monastery. * Tirisfal has one of the game's highest level-gap jumps at the zone border with the Western Plaguelands, which is a 40 level jump from 10 to 50. See Welcome Bear. Speculation It is speculated that the area where the Highborne landed may be in the empty area west of Deathknell. Wherever the Highborne landed, however, it has been hinted that there is some dark, twisted force contained beneath the earth there. Of the sinister beings that are currently known, it seems that an Old God, or perhaps a lieutenant thereof, may be chained deep in the grove, in the same style as Myzrael. According to The Founding of Quel'Thalas: His fleet finally landed on the beaches of the kingdom men would later call Lordaeron. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies. Due to the ambiguity surrounding the number of remaining Old Gods, left over and imprisoned from their battle with the Titans, it is hard to discern if it could truly be one of them. According to some sources, three of the original five are said to be imprisoned within the depths of the world. In the Tirisfal mysterious circle , a number of fairy dragon appear to be performing some kind of sacrifice, perhaps for that mysterious unnamed evil. Media Images File:WorldMap-Tirisfal-old.jpg|Tirisfal Glades, pre-Cataclysm File:Tirisfal-zeppelintower.jpg|Zeppelin tower between Brill and the Undercity (pre-WotLK). File:Mass Graves.jpg|Mass Graves File:Venomweb Vale.jpg|Venomweb Vale File:Tirisfal_Glades_at_Night.jpg|Tirisfal Glades at Night ;Western Tirisfal (post-Cataclysm) Found in the large, unpopulated area above Deathknell. File:WestTirisfalIsland.jpg|The abandoned island at the lake. File:WestTirisfalLake.jpg|A submerged gnomish or dwarven plane with pilot's body nearby. File:WestTirisfalRing.jpg|A fairy ring within the unpopulated zone. Videos Tirisfal Glades HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Cataclysm - Tirisfal Glades Overview The Tirisfal Circle Event The Story Of The Undead Village Deathknell - Warcraft Lore The Dark Story Of The Agamand Mills - Warcraft Lore-2 Patch changes * References External links ;Info ;Lore Sep 11th 2011 at 6:00PM}} de:Tirisfal es:Tirisfal fr:Clairières de Tirisfal pl:Tirisfal ru:Тирисфальские леса Category:Forsaken territories Category:Phased areas Category:Starting areas Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Woods